


Natasha Dance

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clint Feels, Dancer Natasha Romanov, F/M, Insecure Clint, M/M, POV Clint, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Letting go' from Clint's point of view.</p><p>Clint watches Nat dance with Loki and wonders how on Earth he got so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Part 13 of Steve and Loki through Chris
> 
> I know it has been a while for this series but I am getting my behind in gear so there should be more to come.
> 
> This one is a little short but the title was a gift and there was no way I wasn't going to use it.
> 
> Please read all others parts first
> 
> Link to song below
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lux-ZJHlYTQ

_Natasha Dance_

_Natasha brings me kisses in the moonlight,_  
_She kneels above me, silk upon my skin,_  
_I reach for her, and I can feel her heartbeat,_  
_Beneath her breast so heavy in my hand;_

_The rain is running rivers on my window,_  
_And shimmers on the streetlights down below,_  
_She's happy when I hold her in the shadows,_  
_And whispers of a life I've never known;_

_And will you dance, Natasha dance for me,_  
_Because I want to feel the passion in your soul,_  
_And when you dance, will you tell me in a story,_  
_The joy and pain of living in your world;_

_La la la, la la la, la la la la......._

_And with the light I wake up in the morning,_  
_And she has gone, it must have been a dream,_  
_And then I see the roses on my pillow,_  
_And now I know that she will come again;_

_And she will dance, Natasha dance for me,_  
_Again I want to feel the passion in your soul,_  
_And when you move, will you show me in a story,_  
_The joy and pain of living in your world;_

_Natasha dance for me........._

 

Clint wasn’t much of a dancer. He was the ‘watch from afar and enjoy the view’ kind of guy and what a view there was right now. Natasha was on the dance floor with Loki and looked stunning. She moved in a way that was both graceful and seductive at the same time and Clint knew that it was a show just for him. He certainly appreciated all the dance classes her estranged mother had sent her to, even if see didn’t.

If he was honest, he hadn’t been 100% happy about coming out tonight. He was a loner and had suddenly found himself part of this group of friends, all of whom almost lived in each other pockets. It was a little unnerving to say the least. Still, he made the effort. It was made a little easier as he already knew Steve from work and they had been well on the way to becoming friends before him and Nat got together.

Nat, Steve and Bucky were part of this tight knit family and Clint was sure that Bucky was eyeing him up as much as he was eyeing up Loki. Loki himself had fit right in as if he had always been there and yet he had started dating Steve around the same time as Clint and Nat had started. Then again, he saw how Loki and Steve were around each other. They didn’t flaunt their feeling for each other the way some new couples did, but their relationship had happily ever after written all over it

That was what Clint wanted with Nat. She was the most amazing person he had ever met, beautiful and strong. The girl had butted heads with every department head at SHIELD and won every time. She was Maria’s unofficial deputy and had her eye on becoming Nick’s PA when the job came up. Clint couldn’t believe that she hadn’t been snapped up by someone else, much less that she would be interested in him. But since that first meeting to set up his payroll information, he had been hooked and chased after her until Nat agreed to a drink after work. Now, they were making plans to about when he was going to back home to meet his family at Christmas.

He was still a little insecure. As he looked around the club, he could see that there was more than one pair of eyes on his girlfriend, but Natasha’s attention was fixed solely on Loki, her eyes finding Clint’s every now and then to make sure he was ok. Clint hated to admit it, but he was glad that the only other guys she was willing to dance were either gay or looked at her like a sister.

The current song finished and Nat and Loki come off the dance floor to grab some drinks. Nat settled in next to Clint and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks for coming out. I know you wanted a quiet one tonight.” She said leaning in to talk into his ear.

Clint smiled. “It was worth it to watch you dance. Do I get a private one later?”

Nat punched him in the arm, but smiled, telling Clint that if he played his cards right, it was defiantly an option. He couldn’t stop the smug look on his face, knowing that this fantastic woman was all his.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back always welcome


End file.
